Red Dragon Jutsu V2
by narutodude3304
Summary: This is a story about three OC characters. Rated M for usual stuff. Violence, language, possible lemons. The story begins a month before Naruto returns in shippuden. These characters are used by My fellow writer Zcw01, check out his story to see his take on the characters. Peace out everybody.
1. Chapter 1 The Mission

What's up everybody? I'm back. I am going to discontinue Red Dragon Jutsu because I am not feeling it. I am still going to do a story with three OC characters Toreb Kutsuya Zakku Uiruson and now replacing Keitorin will be Zoi Arashi. This will be similar to Red Dragon except that this story begins just before Naruto returns in Shippuden. Ok if you don't like stories with OC characters then this is not for you. This story shall be very similar to that of my fellow author and best friend Zcw01. Lets get started everybody. Welcome back to the world of Naruto.

Chapter one: The Mission

"Toreb are you paying attention? Come on!" Shouted the tall red haired man.

"Give me a break. I haven't had any thing to eat since you woke me up at 5am." Replied Toreb, who is his slightly shorter and blonde haired ally.

"You can eat on the way." Zakku called over his shoulder, as he begins to walk away.

"Gah! Fine, but don't think I wont remember this." Toreb replies then gets up from his ramen. He sets his money on the counter and says good bye to Ichiraku.

"Toreb you know he's only messing with you." His attractive blonde haired friend informs him.

"I know Zoi. I'm just hungry. He gets me up at 5 and then tries to starve me."

"You know he's not trying to starve you Andoryu's waiting for us."

"I know, lets go." They run after Zakku, hand in hand.

At the Hokage Building

"Can we come in Tsunade?" Zakku says then knocks on the door.

Before Tsunade can answer Toreb bursts through the doors and says, "Alright I'm here lets get this mission started."

"Good, we were wondering when you'd be along." Replies Tsunade.

"I can explain-." Zakku starts but gets cut off by Toreb.

"Zakku felt it necessary to take his sweet time."

"BullShit Toreb!"

"You two stop fighting." Tsunade commands. "You four." She continues. " Are to head to the sand village."

"Why the sand village? Aren't we on friendly terms with them?" Asks an intrigued Zoi.

"Yes were on friendly terms. They believe that it's possible that Akatsuki have infiltrated their government. They can't trust many there to investigate so that's where we come in." Explained Tsunade.

"You didn't tell me this." A tall man with dark brown hair says.

"I didn't want to tell you and your students separately Andoryu."

"They aren't my students anymore Tsunade, they are my equals."

"Except for me I'm higher than you sensei." Toreb pipes in. Suddenly serious. "But how could the Akatsuki have infiltrated them?"

"Well it is rumored that one of their highest members is a genius when it comes to poisons. He could have hypnotized someone into doing his bidding."

"Well we better get a move on then." Andoryu says, then turns to his team, "OK everyone get ready and meet at the gates in half an hour. Time is of the essence." They all rush out of the room, anxious to get started.

Half an Hour later- At the Village Gates

"Ok everybody lets get going." Andoryu calls to them.

Just as they are about to leave Ino runs to them, "Wait up."

"Ino?" Zakku says then turns around. A blush forming on his face.

"You didn't think you'd get out of her without saying goodbye did you?" Ino says in her usual bossy way, and then pulls Zakku into a hug.

"Are they a couple?" Zoi asks Toreb.

"Not that they want to admit." Toreb says then a blush forms on his face as he looks at Zoi. "Come on you two lovebirds, we have a mission." Toreb yells at Zakku Mockingly.

Zakku gives Toreb a glare that could rip out a mans soul. Toreb only smiles very deviously "Well bye Ino."

"Bye Zakku." With that she gives him a kiss on the cheek then rushes off.

Zakku looks at Toreb and just as Toreb is about to say something," Not a word."

"Ok, ok."

"Ahem. We have a mission." Andoryu reminds them, trying to act annoyed but actually fondly remembering the "good ole days".

"Lets get going then." Toreb says anxious to get on the road. They all pick up their stuff and head out.

2 Hours later

"Sensei we need to take a break." Toreb complains.

"We are almost there, no need to stop now." Andoryu retorted.

"If we get there exhausted, and if there are any Akatsuki members there it will be suspicous."

"Well you have a point there. Ok we will rest here for half an hour then we need to get going."

As soon as that is said Toreb falls flat on the ground. Zakku comes over to him, "Congratulations you've wasted our time."

"Zakku give him a break." Zoi tells him. " You did get him up at 5."

"Whatever." Zakku walks away to organize his belongings.

"Thanks Zoi, i'm to tired to deal with him right now." Toreb tells her.

"Don't worry he's just anxious to get back to Ino."

"Yeah good point, what about you?"

"What?" Zoi says then a blush rapidly appears on her face.

"Come on, you've got to like someone."

"I...umm."

"I'm kidding. I wouldnt be an ass like that." He smiles at her.

"Oh, ok. What about you?"

"I believe you know."

"I do?"

"Come on your far smarter than me. You know I like you."

"I like you too." She utters shyly.

"Then it's official." Toreb exclaims gladly then pulls her into a hug.

"Well, well you two lovebirds." Zakku laughs.

"How long have you been their Zakku?" Asked Zoi.

"The whole time."

"If you utter a freaking word..." Toreb threatens.

"Don't worry, now were even i guess."

"So it seems. For now."

"Time to get going everybody!" Andoryu calls out.

Toreb stands up and offers Zoi his hand. " Lets get going."

That's the end of chapter one hope you all liked leave comments please. Peace.


	2. Chapter 2 The Ambush

Ok guys time for chapter two

Chapter Two- Ambush

"There it is. The sand village is just ahead." Andoryu informs the others.

"Then lets get going." Toreb said impatiently. He was about to move up when two men suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Going somewhere are we?" Asked the first one, a large man with a deep voice. Toreb couldn't see much of the man because he had a large robe on with a hood pulled over his face.

"I do believe we should have some fun first." The shorter stockier one said. With that the tall one charged straight at Andoryu. Andoryu knew this was coming and ducked out of the way. The man began to turn but by the time he turned around Andoryu had a kunai at his throat. The second man tried to charge at Andoryu who had turned his back but before he could Toreb and Zakku rushed at him. Toreb aimed a punch at the man's face while Zakku aimed for his midsection. The second man fell to the ground from the impact.

"So lets see who they are." Andoryu says and reaches to move the first man's hood. Just as he managed to grab the his hood, the man kicked Andoryu square in his crotch. Andoryu called out in shock and both Toreb and Zakku turned to see what happened. The man who they had knocked to the ground, leaped up and punched Toreb in the center of his back. Toreb called out in pain, Zakku turned but got hit with a devastating left hook to his jaw. Now the mysterious men had control.

"Well that was fun, wasn't it brother." The shorter one says, then laughs maniacally.

"This isn't right. There were supposed to be four of them." The taller and clearly smarter one says while looking for Zoi.

"No! There are only three of us, our ally got sick before we could leave." Toreb calls out desperate to protect Zoi who had vanished.

"Toreb what are you-" Was all Zakku could say before getting kicked in the face.

"Well three is better than none brother." The shorter man says.

"I suppose so."

"Hold right there!" A deep commanding voice orders.

The men turn around and the taller one says, "Well what do we have here?"

"Anbu." The speaker, a person clad in all dark clothing, says. "You are interfering in important business leave these men alone or you shall be taken into custody."

"High and Mighty are we. I see only one of you and two of us." The tall man says then walks forward cracking his knuckles.

"Hold or my men will be forced to attack." The person threatens.

"What men?" The voice says sarcastically.

"You've forced my hand." The speaker raises their hand and suddenly both approaching men are hit with multiple kunai each.

They both stumble forward, the shorter one says, "Well this is it brother. I hope we gave them enough time." With that both men fall onto their faces. Never to be heard from again. Toreb, Zakku, and Andoryu all stand up nursing their wounds.

"Thank you sir. Your men will be well rewarded." Andoryu walks to the person.

"Oh come on sensei, fooled that easily." Zoi's voice comes from the "Anbu".

"No way!" Exclaims Toreb as he approached the person. He pulls back the hood to see Zoi. "Well damn. Had me fooled." With that Toreb gives her a hug.

"Wow. That was quite impressive Zoi, gotta hand it to you." Zakku walks to her with a new found respect.(That sort of thing can come from having your life saved)

"Well done Zoi." Andoryu claps her on the back.

"How did you do the kunai thing?" Asks Toreb.

"It was simple. When they appeared i knew it might get hectic so i jumped to the trees and set up a simple trap. The kunai were held in in place and when I pulled on this string." Zoi gestures to the string in her hand. "The kunai were released."

"Well lets see who they were." Andory says as he walks to the men and lifts the taller ones hood. "What!" Andoryu yells out. He goes the the second man and lifts the hood as well. He gets the same shocked expression on his face.

"What is it sensei?" Zakku asks then goes to the men. "They don't have faces!?"

"I've seen this before, but previously they could not talk." Andoryu mumbles barely audible to the others.

"What is it sensei?" Asks Toreb.

"It is a forbidden technique to take a corpse and make it a new person, with one flaw. No face."

"And the Akatsuki have enhanced it!" Zoi finishes.

"We need to inform Tsunade of this immediately." Zakku says.

"We will send a hawk to Konoha as soon as we get to the village."

"Then let's get going." Toreb calls to the others who turn and see he is all ready running to the village. They grab their stuff and run after him.

The Gates of the Sand Village Late at night

"Now before we head in tell no one of this. We never know who might be listening,And let me do all the talking." Andoryu orders them.

"Yes sir." Toreb, Zoi, and Zakku answer in unison. The group begins to walk forward one they reach the gates they are stopped by a guard.

"Hold. Who goes there?" The guard asks them.

"We are just travelers." Andoryu answers calmly.

"What do you seek here?"

"Me and my children seek a hospitable place to rest for we are weary and will cause no trouble for you."

"It is late at night, How do I know you are not assassins looking to kill our noble Kazekage."

"You may search our possessions we have weapons merely to defend ourselves on the road."

The guard looks through there stuff very thoroughly. " Ok I suppose you can enter."

"Thank you kind sir." The group walks through the gate and enters the mighty Sand Village.

Ok guys this is the end of chapter two hope you like.


End file.
